


Почините его

by Melloou



Series: Волк, пума и человек [1]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Drama, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Post-Nogitsune Stiles Stilinski
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-01
Updated: 2018-04-01
Packaged: 2019-04-16 20:05:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 473
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14172423
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melloou/pseuds/Melloou
Summary: Парень Рэя — Стайлз — проводит с ним всё меньше времени, отдаляется и теряется.Какая жалость, что самому Рэю плевать, правда?





	Почините его

Рэйзел вздыхает. 

Весь день он провёл на тренировке, стараясь скорее обрести свою форму оборотня. Сбивал костяшки в кровь, ломал рёбра и руки, кричал и рычал. Глаза его сияли, отливались золотом, но монстр никак не хотел вырываться из груди.

Стайлз улыбается ему — поддерживает. В его глазах нет жалости и сострадания, пониманием он больше даже не пытается пользоваться. Дух Лиса что-то переломил в нём — разрушил подростка, надорвал кожу и вены, поселил в сердце Тьму.

Стайлз машет рукой и кидает бутылку холодной воды. Бросает косой взгляд на телефон — «тебе сообщение» говорит и снова погружается в свои конспекты. Он учит, повторяет и бубнит. Больше не раздражает надоедливое заучивание и даже голос, порой скрипучий и слишком хриплый, больше не выводит из себя.

Рэйзел называет это привыканием.  
Дианэр — друид, с которым водится Стайлз, чтобы стать хорошим эмиссаром — называет это зарождающейся любовью.

Стайлз мотает головой и говорит, что совсем не хочет выходить на улицу — «пиццу можно заказать на дом», — больше не бежит со всех ног в заповедник — «давай сегодня останемся дома», — и не смотрит в глаза.

Рэйзел пожимает плечами и бросает ему телефон.

Через полчаса им привозят пиццу и Стилински наконец-то выглядит довольным.

Он больше не пытается поцеловать — ни в губы, ни в щеку, — не метит всю квартиру своим запахом, предпочитая сидеть в гостиной — а в остальных комнатах открывать окна, — и не говорит о том, что хочет оказаться в постели как можно быстрее.

Стайлз сухо отвечает на ласки, выглядит при этом виновато, но не пытается ничего изменить.

Рэйзел не настаивает.

Стилински не носит рубашки в клетку поверх футболок и маек — закрывает всё тело в свитерах и свитшотах, — не чавкает, роняя крошки на пол и стол. Стайлз перестаёт писать сообщения раз в десять минут.

На нём чаще можно поймать запах волков — пума в груди Рэйзела злится и шипит — стаи Маккола. Очевидно, от него несёт Скоттом и Айзеком; менее заметно — Питером и Кирой.

Воняет — Дереком Хейлом.

Стайлз не пытается врать и скрываться — «мы с Дереком работаем над новой тренировкой для волчат, я буду приходить реже, кстати, вот твой обед».

Он не стонет, как раньше — громко и протяжно, похотливо, — теперь затыкает себя. Утыкается лицом в подушку или кусает губы. Словно боится произнести не то имя.

Рэйзел не настаивает. Ему, в общем-то, плевать. Стилински ходит сюда, значит, остальное его не касается.

Стайлз просыпается среди ночи и набирает сообщение. Свет от дисплея заставляет поморщиться. 

Стайлз не появляется две недели. А появившись — улыбается неловко, — прячет телефон в карман. Туда же суёт и нелепые длинные руки — «знаешь, Рэй-Рэй, столько произошло за последнее время», — отводит в сторону взгляд — «мне кажется, я больше не способен делить с себя с кем-то», — его сердце пропускает удар, но Стайлз не врёт — «нам лучше закончить это».

«Спасибо, что был со мной» — он составляет на столе бумажный стакан из Старбакса и уходит.

Рэйзел закрывает глаза. Даже не прислушиваясь, он уверен, что Стилински достаёт телефон — «я скоро приду, хмуроволк» и улыбается, получая ответ.

«Поторапливайся, Стилински».

**Author's Note:**

> Работа есть на фб: https://ficbook.net/readfic/6702157


End file.
